Travis Willingham
Travis Hampton Willingham (born August 3, 1981 in Dallas, Texas, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Laura Bailey. He's known for voicing: Roy Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist and Thor in Avengers Assemble, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Ultimate Spider-Man. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2016) - Thor, AIM Agent#2 (ep34), Brok (ep17), Bulldozer (ep12), Computer Voice#1 (ep60), Growing Man (ep57), Guard (ep7), Hydra Agent (ep13), On-Board Computer (ep43), Trickshot (ep24) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Cop#1 (ep10), Gate Guard (ep10), Sully (ep10) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Miner#3 (ep15), Thor *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Frost Giant Commander (ep45), Thor, Young Thor (ep45) *Sofia the First (2013-2016) - King Roland II, Giant (ep20), Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Ganbat (ep33), Huntsman (ep19), Random Spirit#2 (ep19) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Hulk, Danny Rand/Iron Fist (ep6), Gray Hulk (ep4), Hans (ep47), Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Kree Commander (ep52), Newscaster (ep17), Skurge/Executioner (ep14) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Skurge, Thor, Wodin (ep20) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Morgue Guy, Additional Voices *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - The Heretic *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Gorilla Grodd *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - Superman/'Clark Kent' *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Waldo 'TV Specials' *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - King Roland II *Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - King Roland II *Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - King Roland II Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Relius Clover, Additional Voices *Bleach (2014) - Kugo Ginjo *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Yu Kanda *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Kaiji *Iron Man (2011) - Nagato Sakurai *Monster (2009-2010) - Bar Customer (ep70), Christof Sievernich, Eva's Gardener (ep14), Man F (ep67), Police Officer (ep73) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Jugo, Zetsu, Allied Ninja (ep268), Allied Ninja (ep301), Communications Team Ninja (ep268), Crowd Member#1 (ep181), Daibutsu, Earth-Style Ninja (ep301), Guruguru, Medic Ninja (ep278), Samurai (ep202), Smart-Mouth Allied Ninja (ep301), Tatewaki *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Attendee (ep18), Conductor B (ep18), Manabu Sakuma *One Piece (2015-2016) - Portgas D. Ace *Wolverine (2011) - Scar-Faced Guy (ep4), Shingen's Minion (ep4), Yakuza *X-Men (2011) - Mastermind/'Jason Wyngarde'/'Jun Sanada', Men (ep5), Mutant Patients (ep6) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Kokuto *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Zetsu Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Principal King Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Narrator *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Thor 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - O'Neal *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Thugs *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Harvey Dent *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Carl Stoddard *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Sergei, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Museum Security Guard, Villager of Nerthus, Winklemeyer's Orderly *Deadpool (2013) - Brawler 1 *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Angelic Warrior, Gozek, Lord Wynton *Disney Infinity (2013) - Engineer *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Thor *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Thor *Fuse (2013) - Raven Guard/Grigori *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - COG Sergeant, Onyx Officer *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Halo 2: Anniversary (2014) - Brass, Frederic-104, Prophet Steward, Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Jul 'Mdama, Paul DeMarco, Pilot, Spartan *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Frederic-104, Jul 'Mdama *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Gazlowe *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Shane *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Reggie *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Mecha Superman *Knack (2013) - Ryder *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Superman/'Clark Kent' *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Superman/Clark Kent *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Lex Luthor *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Butterball, Thor *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Mastermind, Sabertooth, Star-Lord, Thor *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Green Goblin *Mass Effect 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Hirgon, Nemesis Orcs *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Javier "Rex" Reyes *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Gadgetron Vendor, Grimroth *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Weapon Grummel *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Satan *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Eye-Brawl, Fangs *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Buzz, Socket, Warden Money Bone *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Bumble Blast, Doom Stone, Gorm *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Buzz, Millington *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Karax *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - US Intel Officer, Additional Voices *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Onslaught, Sideswipe, Slug *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Lockdown Rocket Trooper, Onslaught, Sideswipe *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Sideswipe, Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Durek Stonebreaker, Exiled Male, Lowborn Male *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Xu Huang, Zhou Tai *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Xu Huang, Zhou Tai *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Ryid *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Driver *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Garon *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Dolzaev *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Jugo, Zetsu *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Zetsu, Jugo *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Gato's Henchman *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Zetsu *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - BSAA *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Knuckles the Echidna, Zavok *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Knuckles the Echidna *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Frank Furt Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (106) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (31) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2016. Category:American Voice Actors